This invention relates to a digital filter for removing short duration perturbations from a regular train of bilevel pulses.
Data signals applied to the input of digital circuitry typically take the form of a regular train of bilevel pulses. The digital circuitry is typically formed on an integrated circuit chip and the data signals typically originate from a source which is not on that chip. Accordingly, the data signals must travel over some transmission medium before they are presented as inputs to the digital circuitry. While on that transmission medium, they are subject to external interference which causes short duration perturbations (i.e., spikes and glitches). These perturbations are undesirable because they cause false readings of the data and result in processing errors.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a method and means for eliminating these perturbations.